Jonny & Colin 1982
by RedCap85
Summary: Jonny's first sexual awaking...He feels a bit angsty, but his luvly brother Colin will help him out... Very, VERY naughty tale a TY&Cheesecake story .


Jonny & Colin – 1982

-Jonny! What's wrong, Jonny?

Colin ran worriedly after his brother. They had been playing in the backyard and suddenly Jonny stared at him and ran away with a frightened look on his face.

-Jon, open the door. For God's sake, what's the matter? Did I do something to you? Did I hurt you, did I hold you too roughly?

The door opened. Jonny had tears in his eyes and quickly sat down on the floor of the room, hugging his legs.

-… Jonny!

-No, you didn't hurt me, Coz, you didn't do anything wrong.

Colin sat down in front of his brother and wiped his tears off with his hand.

-What's wrong, Jon-Jon? You know you can tell me anything.  
-It'z... thiz!!!- Jonny parted his legs.

-…..!!!...Oh!

-Oh, Colin, I didn't want to, I didn't want to...!

-That is a very, very impressive erection, Jon.

-(snif!) That'z what it iz, right?

-Yup.- Colin couldn't tear his eyes away from Jonny's crotch.

-The kidz in school have already told me that thiz happenz, but now... I don't know what to do!! -Jonny put his face in his hands and started crying uncontrollably.

-No, no, Jon, don't cry! –Colin took him in his arms- Don't feel guilty. It's the most normal thing in the world, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Is this you first erection?

-yez.

-Wow! At your age already... Oh, Jon, you're becoming a man.

-(snif-snif!) A-are you zeriouz?

-A beautiful, beautiful little man. -Colin caressed his cheek and Jonny smiled.

-And what do I do now to make it go away?

-Umm, just think of something else and it'll go away.

-Zomething elze?

-Yes. What did you think of when...?

Jonny lowered his eyes. After a long silence, he said quietly:

-I-I don't know... juzt... while we were playing... I could zmell your zweat, and... I looked at you, looked at your mouth... and I thought... about... about feeling your lipz... on mine. -He flushed and looked down so that his black hair covered his face.

Colin had remained speechless and Jonny didn't dare looking at him. Tensed seconds passed.  
Finally he heard Colin move and thought he'd gotten up to leave. But instead Colin rested his lips on Jonny's and kissed him softly.

-Was it that you were thinking about?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jonny moaned and brought his lips up to Colin's to be kissed again, and this time Colin kissed him with much more passion.

-Mmmmmm, that waz zooooo good! Ouch! but now it became worze. -Jonny looked into his pants- (Gasp!)

-It's beautiful, Is't it?

-B-beautiful???

-Uhuh, there's nothing like an (cough) erection ...soft, delicate skin, tight over steel-hard flesh…

-Aw!! Pleeeeaze don't zay thingz like that!

-You know, there's another way to make it go away.

-D-do you mean…? A-a-are you telling me to...?

-Yeeeeah.

-I don't know how.

-That's why I'm here for. -They kissed- I'll teach you. -Colin unzipped Jonny's pants and lowered his boxers -Oh, Jonny, if only you knew how many times I've imagined you like this!

-...Coz!

Colin grabbed Jonny's hands and put them over his cock, guiding him. At the first touch, Jonny's body shivered.

-Oooooohhhh.

-Keep it like that, in your fist.

Jonny rolled his eyes and threw his head back.

-Ooooh, thiz iz...

-I know, baby. I know.

-Uh! Thiz feelz… amazing... Oh!

-Here, that's it… just like this. -Colin moved his hand over Jonny's fist -Slowly, slowly, don't wear yourself out. Slow down, so your body can adjust to the sensation.

-Oh, Coz, I think I'm gonna die; it'z zo good! Mmmm... Ah!

-Wait. -Colin took Jonny's hand and kissed his palm. He licked it until it was completely wet with saliva and sucked his fingers one by one -Alright, now… -he put it back on Jonny's cock, who continued masturbating -increase the rhythm.

-Oh, Cozzie, kizz me.

Colin came closer to Jonny. They looked at each other. He buried his fingers in his brother's black hair and kissed him, this time softly licking his full lips.

-Mmmmmmm…

Jonny answered the kiss searching Colin's tongue with his. He moaned and let go of his erection , hugging Colin; both lost on a deep, deep, wet kiss.

-Jonny, why'd you stopped? -Colin grabbed Jonny' cock and they both gasped: it was the first time Colin touched Jonny's most sensitive skin, and they both became aware of the level of intimacy they were sharing.

- Aaah, why don't you go on?-Umm, no, no. -Colin let go of him and Jonny continued touching himself- You've got to do this on your own. At least the first time. – more kissing.

-Oooh... but n-next (another kiss)... time... can you (ah!) t-touch me?

-Mmm…Maybe. -One more kiss and Jonny was near the edge.

-Oh, C-c-c-ozzz...! -Jonny's cock started leaking- I-I think I'm... coming!

-No, no; Now you're coming.

-OH ME GGOOOOODDD---!!! -Colin covered Jonny's mouth with a kiss and caught his come in his hand.

-Oh... (HARF! HARF!) fuck! ... Oh, Coz! -Jonny stared at the ceiling, panting.

Colin started slowly licking Jonny's semen from his hand with closed eyes. Jonny looked at him curiously.

-Coz! -(laughs)- You lick it like it was some kind of… sacred thing!

-It is to me, Jonny. It is to me.

Jonny smiled.

-Can I …tazte it?

-No, no, no; It's too soon for that! You 're going too fast!

-oh.

Colin left his palm clean, swallowed and licked his lips.

-Buuuuut… if you kiss me now you can taste some of your taste in my mouth.

Jonny smiled delighted and kissed him.

- Fin -


End file.
